


A Beginning

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Black Ink!Sans (Blink), short origin story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: How things began ...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Blink (c) Me
> 
> Ink!Sans (c) Comyet
> 
> Error!Sans (c) loverofpiggles

I a-a-always knew that I-ink was as l-lonely as I was in the V-void. What I n-n-never thought oF w-was whAt w-would happeN if he l-l-lost iT aLl... If h-he didn't h-h-have those v-v-vials of h-his... 

  
  
  
  
_Dark_  
_Darker_  
_Yet Darker_  
_The shadows keep growing_

  
  
_Like an emptiness inside of me that longs to be filled but cannot be. I want to be their friend. Their protector.... but it seems... I have failed.... they do not need me. They do not look up to me. They do not call out to me to help them... I have tried_ **so hard** _to keep at bay the threats to the worlds... Error, Nightmare, Cross, viruses... glitches.... the list is just so endless.... and for every one I manage to keep safe... ten more suffer... The worst part is... I could not stop my only real ally, Dream, from becoming like his brother...._

  
  
_No... worse than._

  
  
_I feel like I'm on fire.... like there is something from inside that is burning me... but I don't have a soul.... what is this? What is happening?!_

  
  
  
Silence. 

  
  
A soft sigh. 

  
  
_Such a relief this is. No more voices around me. Silence is the way of things. All things must go back... back to the beginning...._


End file.
